Locura
by D-Pot
Summary: A veces el consumo exagerado de pastillas puede hacer que la mente de una persona llegue a ser tan retorcida y malvada que haga a la persona hacer cosas que ni siquiera la misma persona imaginaria hacer y todo por una sola y sencilla cosa…
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, esta es una nueva historia que eh tenido en mente.

Aviso: Gorillaz no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo.<strong>

2-D un chico de 26 años tenía un pequeño problema con el consumo de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, provocado por sus muy seguidas y dolorosas migrañas;  
>Nunca se había preocupado por el daño que estas le pudieran llegar a hacer, puesto que él había creído que su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado al consumo sin medida de estas. Pero no podía estar más equivocado, los síntomas de problemas mentales provocados por sus pastillas no eran muy evidentes, todavía, probablemente una simple cosa pueda cambiar eso, porque esa simple cosa hace de nosotros una gran y tremenda locura y la de 2-D pronto saldría gracias a nada más y nada menos que la locura causada por el amor…<p>

* * *

><p>Lo se es muy corto pero quiero saber si mi nueva idea les agrada o no, y, pues, háganme saber que tal les parece mi nueva historia<p>

¿Les gusta?

¿No les gusta?

¿Opiniones?

Háganme saberlo, dejen reviews. (:

D-Pot.


	2. Chapter 2

Siguiente capitulo :)

Aviso: Gorillaz no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>2-D iba caminando por la calle para reunirse con su banda a practicar mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en el camino, llego y saludo a todos los miembros de la banda.<p>

-Hola Russ, Hola Murdoc- Dijo el peliazul.

-Face Ache- Le contesto Murdoc.

-¿Qué hay? D- Le dijo Russell.

-No mucho, ¿Cómo van las audiciones para el nuevo guitarrista?- Pregunto el peliazul.

-Te estábamos esperando para comenzar-

-Bien, empecemos- Dijo medio sonriendo el peliazul y prendiendo otro cigarrillo.

Las audiciones comenzaron y ninguno parecía lo suficientemente bueno como para pertenecer a la banda y los miembros ya se habían cansado de ver a tantas audiciones.

-¡Al carajo, Ya me arte!- Grito Murdoc muy enojado-Ninguno es lo suficientemente bueno para esta banda-

-Si Muds, lo que digas- Le dijo el peliazul en tono cansado.

-¡Cierra la boca Fache Ache porque si no…- Murdoc fue interrumpido cuando alguien entro en el estudio.

-Oh mierda, perdón por no llegar a tiempo estaba lloviendo y se me hiso tarde ¿Aun siguen las audiciones?- Dijo la persona que acababa de entrar que por cierto estaba toda empapada y traía una guitarra en la espalda, y vestía una enorme chamarra negra y gracias a la capucha de esta no se le veía la cara.

-Pues si, creo que tenemos tiempo para alguien mas- Dijo amablemente 2-D

-Por cierto, tienes una voz rara chico- Dijo Russell.

-¿Chico? Jaja no-Dijo la desconocida persona y se quito la enorme chamarra que traía, dejando ver que era una chica que tenia el cabello color violeta, era delgada, y con ojos verdes, llevaba puestos unos tenis converse negros con unos pantalones del mezclilla y una sudadera morada-Soy una chica y me llamo Noodle- Respondió ella sonriendo.

Los integrantes quedaron sorprendidos, casi nunca iban chicas a hacer audiciones y si iban era más bien para coquetearles a los integrantes aunque hacían un pequeño intento por tocar el instrumento.

-Eso…no me lo esperaba- Dijo el peliazul, sorprendido por la chica, y no solo por que viniera a audicionar para la banda, si no porque en verdad que era bonita.

-Ni yo- Respondió también Russell.

-¿Una chica? Vaya eso es nuevo, hmmm veamos que tienes niña- Dijo Murdoc no muy convencido del talento de la chica.

-Bien-Saco su guitarra del su estuche que por cierto era una Les Paul color rojo cereza con estampas pegadas en ella y se paro enfrente de los integrantes-Bueno, soy Noodle y tocare la guitarra, y también cantare, espero no les importe- Dijo la pelivioleta.

-Bien- Respondió secamente Murdoc-

Y Noodle comenzó a tocar y cantar

"_When you were here before_

_couldn't look you in the eye_

_you're just like an angel_

_your skin makes me cry_

_you float like a feather_

_in a beautiful world_

_i wish i was special_

_you're so fuckin' special"_

_Su voz es hermosa y toca la guitarra como nadie, _pensó el peliazul mientras la miraba atontado.

"_but i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo._

_what the hell am i doing here?_

_i don't belong here._

_I don't care if it hurts_

_i want to have control_

_i want a perfect body_

_i want a perfect soul_

_i want you to notice_

_when i'm not around_

_you're so fuckin' special_

_i wish i was special_

_But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo._

_what the hell am i doing here?_

_i don't belong here._

_She's running out again,_

_she's running out_

_she's run run run running out..._

_Whatever makes you happy_

_whatever you want_

_you're so fuckin' special_

_i wish i was special..._

_But i'm a creep, i'm a weirdo,_

_what the hell am i doing here?_

_i don't belong here._

_i don't belong here."_

La canción termino y los tres integrantes estaban sorprendidos de la actuación de la chica, incluso Murdoc que había dudado de tener una chica en la banda.

-Wow, estas en la banda nena, debo admitir que eres muy buena, tienes un don- Le dijo Murdoc a la pelivioleta.

-Si, gracias, ya me lo han dicho- Respondió Noodle sonriendo.

-Bueno yo soy el gran satanista Murdoc fundador dueño líder y gran bajista de la banda-Dijo Murdoc mostrando su gran ego.

-Yo soy Russel y soy el baterista- Respondió el de los ojos de color blanco.

-Y yo soy Stuart, pero puedes llamarme 2-D, soy el vocalista y toco el piano- Le dijo el peliazul mostrándole una sonrisa sin sus dos dientes frontales.

-Genial en conocerlos a todos- Respondió Noodle-¿Cuándo comenzamos a ensayar y en donde me quedare?- Pregunto.

-Pues ensayaremos aquí todas las tardes, a partir de la siguiente semana- Le dijo Murdoc-Bueno Russell y yo tenemos que ir a comprar unos nuevos cables y baquetas, así que Face Ache muéstrale a la nena todo el equipo de música, todo Kong y donde dormirá, luego regresamos- Le dijo el bajista a 2-D.

-Si Muds- Dijo este

Y los dichos integrantes se fueron dejando solo a Noodle y a 2-D.

-Bueno emm Noodle este es nuestro estudio, no es muy grande ni muy bueno, pero es algo- Le dijo 2-D.

-No, de echo es muy bueno, para una nueva banda que apenas esta comenzando- Le respondió esta con una sonrisa.

-Si… auch- Dijo 2-D agarrándose le cabeza.

-Oye ¿Estas bien?-Dijo Noodle algo preocupada.

-Ah, si estoy bien, solo me dio una migraña-

-¿Migraña? ¿No estas algo joven para eso?

-No, me han dado dolores casi todo mi vida, espera iré arriba por mis pastillas- Le dijo medio sonriendo.

-Si, yo te espero-

**En el cuarto de 2-D.**

Ya se había tomado 2 pastillas y aun no le bajaba por completo el dolor de cabeza

-No; sigue doliéndome- Dijo y se le quedo viendo al frasco de pastillas que estaban en su buro-Si me tomo una mas no creo que me pase nada, las e tomado casi toda mi vida- Y así se tomo una pastillas mas, pasaron unos minutos y el dolor se fue.

Prendió un cigarrillo, se acostó sobre su cama y comenzó a pensar en Noodle. Vaya ella si que es una gran chica, linda, toca guitarra, simpática, tal vez la invite a salir…¡Oh es cierto deje a Noodle sola en el estudio estúpido, estúpido, 2-D!

**En el estudio.**

-Noodle siento dejarte aquí tanto tiempo- Le dijo apenado el peliazul.

-No te preocupes, estaba viendo sus instrumentos, son en verdad geniales-

-Gracias, oye me preguntaba si amm ¿Si quisieras ir a tomar algo?, pare conocernos mas o platicar, claro si quieres, porque puedes decir que no, no, no te estoy obligando ni nada, tu eres libre de decidir lo que tu quieras, porque es un país es libre y la libertad es buena y todos debemos ser libres y…- Dijo un muy nervioso 2-D

-Jajaja, tranquilo 2-D, claro me gustaría ir a tomar algo-

-¿Segura?- Dijo un 2-D algo emocionado- Digo si vamos, hay un lugar aquí cerca-

-Claro vamos- Le respondió sonriéndole

Fueron a un pequeño café que estaba en la esquina de la calle

**En el café.**

Se la pasaron tomando café y hablando de cosas sin sentido, la verdad es que a los 2 les agradaba mucho la compañía del otro.

-Jajaja, entonces ¿Tu cabello es así porque cuando eras pequeño te caíste de un árbol y mágicamente te empezó a salir de color azul?- Le pregunto una Noodle muy divertida.

-Si lo se es una locura pero, así paso, la mayoría de las cosas anormales siempre me pasan a mi- Le respondió 2-D- Oh ya es tarde creo que deberíamos irnos-

-Si, tienes razón, es algo tarde-

-Si, si quieres hoy también te puedo mostrar tu habitación en Kong, si te quieres quedar desde ahora-

-Claro, eso me gustaría-

**En Kong.**

2-D le mostro todo Kong a Noodle, cuando al fin llegaron a su habitación, había una cama, un buro una mesita de noche y era de color morado fuerte.

-Bueno, esta es tu cuarto Noods, espero te guste- Le dijo el peliazul- ¿Te importa si te digo Noods?

-Jaja, no 2-D en absoluto y si me gusta mucho- Le respondió tiernamente Noodle.

-Genial, creo que ya es tarde, así que me voy, buenas noches Noods-

-Hasta mañana 2-D, por cierto, me gusto mucho salir hoy contigo- Le dijo Noods y con esto ella le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla.

-Yo… yo tamb-bien me divertí, has-t-ta mañana Noods- Le dijo un 2-D sonrojado y apenado.

Y así 2-D se fue a su habitación con una sonrisa en su cara, mientras Noodle se tiraba en su cama muy emocionada.

* * *

><p>Dejen Reviews y les doy una paleta. :3<p>

D-Pot


End file.
